1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device operating method, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a portable communication device operating method.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of 3C (Computer, Communications and Consumer) industries, more and more people will use a portable device as an assisting tool in their daily life. For example, common portable devices include a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile phone, a smart phone and so on, and these portable devices have the characteristics of light volume and easy to carry, so that the population using the portable devices grows and more functions are needed.
Hence, the portable device has more and more functions to be performed. For performing a variety of functions, the portable communication device is required to load different softwares in correspondence to operations of the user. However, common portable devices are small and light and are mostly battery-powered, and thus have relatively low efficacy and take longer time for loading software.
Generally speaking, since a screen of a portable communication device is relatively small, normally, only one software under execution is displayed and other opened softwares would reside in a memory so as to be immediately displayed on the screen once being selected by the user.
However, since the memory capacity of the portable communication device is generally small, not all frequently used or opened softwares can be pre-loaded in the memory. Thus, if the user opens a software which is not resided in the memory, the portable communication device has to firstly load the software into the memory for displaying the software on the screen. The aforementioned situation requires the user to wait for the switching between softwares, and thus the user cannot operate the portable communication device conveniently.